lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosette
' Cosette' is the main deuteragonist in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. She is the illegitimate daughter of Fantine and Félix Tholomyès. Her birth name is Euphrasie but she is referred to throughout her life as "Cosette." As a child, she is left with the Thenardiers and their children, who horribly abuse her while indulging their own young daughters, Éponine and Azelma. On Christmas of 1823, Cosette is adopted (and saved) by Jean Valjean. Later she grows into a beautiful teenager and marries Marius Pontmercy near the end of the story. Novel Childhood in Montfermeil As a toddler, Cosette's mother Fantine leaves her with the Thénardiers and gives them money to look after her. Éponine and Azelma once played with Cosette when they first met as toddlers, but they become cruel to her after following their parents' example of abusing her. They are unkind to her and tease her, and at times ignore her completely. While Fantine is in the hospital, Jean Valjean (by then known as Monsieur Madeleine) promised her to get and retrieve Cosette for her. But, Fantine dies before she sees her beloved daughter again. However, Valjean is determined to find and adopt Cosette. On Christmas Eve, as Cosette goes to the woods to fetch a pail of water, Valjean sees her. He helped her and accompanied her back in the inn. He sees how Éponine and Azelma are unkind to her, when they go to their mother and point at Cosette for "stealing" their doll. After seeing this, he leaves the inn for a while to buy a brand new expensive doll that costs about 30 francs. Later that night, Cosette naively places her wooden shoe before the fireplace next to Éponine and Azelma's shoes in expectation of receiving something from Father Christmas, though she knows that Father Christmas always ignores her. Valjean anonymously places a gold Louis coin in her shoe. On Christmas Day, Valjean informs the Thénardiers that the real reason he is at the inn is because he wants to take Cosette with him. Mme. Thénardier immediately agrees to this, but M. Thénardier pretends to have adoration for Cosette and acts reluctant to give her up. Valjean then offers them 1,500 francs, settling all of Fantine's debts, and he and Cosette leave the inn. However, Thénardier tries to swindle more money out of Valjean by running after them and telling Valjean that he has changed his mind and how he does not want to give Cosette away. He informs Valjean that Cosette's mother had entrusted her to their care and that he cannot release Cosette to a stranger, not without a note from her mother, however. Valjean, agreeing with him, hands him a letter signed by Fantine. Thénardier then attempts to order Valjean to either return Cosette or pay a thousand crowns, but Valjean ignores him and leaves with Cosette. Life after the Thénardiers Valjean takes Cosette directly to Paris. They lodge at Gorbeau House, and Valjean begins giving her a basic education. When Javert discovers Valjean's whereabouts, Valjean and Cosette are forced to escape. After climbing over a wall, they soon find themselves in the Petit-Picpus Convent. The gardener Fauchelevant, who was once rescued by Valjean in Montreuil-sur-Mer, recognizes "Monsieur Madeleine" and is eager to help him. Valjean poses as Fauchelevant's brother, assuming that name for Cosette and himself, and the two live peacefully in the convent for many years. Valjean works with Fauchelevent while Cosette is educated. Over time, she appears to have no recollection of her childhood before arriving at the convent. She leaves the convent at the age of fifteen. It is here Cosette receives her unofficial surname. Her original surname is Tholomyès. Relationship with Marius Cosette and Marius first met at Luxembourg Gardens. Now Cosette is very beautiful, with chestnut (châtain) hair and blue eyes. Both Marius and Cosette fall in love with each other when their eyes meet (although this only happens after constantly seeing each other over the course of several months). When Valjean takes notice of Marius’ affections, he sees Marius as a coward for not confronting him and seeking approval to court her. He also fears losing Cosette, who has become the source of his happiness, to Marius. After Marius discovers their address, Valjean then takes Cosette away from the Luxembourg Gardens and moves to another house, in which he thought Marius was a hired spy by Javert. Marius spots Cosette again during a charitable visit she and Valjean make to the Thénardiers at Gorbeau House, directly next door to Marius. He asks Éponine to find her new address for him, and she reluctantly agrees. After many weeks, Éponine takes Marius to Cosette’s new home. Marius idly watches Cosette for a few nights before approaching her. When Cosette and Marius finally meet again in Cosette's garden, they confess their love for each other and spend the rest of their lives together. Life after Valjean Marius and Cosette get married. The next morning, Valjean tells Marius of his criminal history. This leads Marius to believe Valjean is dangerous, and asks him to leave him and Cosette. Valjean wishes not to be permanently separated from Cosette, so Marius grants him a visit every evening. But slowly, he makes it clear that Valjean is not wanted in the house, so Valjean leaves and never comes back. When Marius finds out through M. Thénardier that Valjean had saved him, Marius and Cosette go to Valjean, now on his deathbed. Valjean then shares the last minutes of his life with Marius and Cosette, while Cosette learns from Valjean about her past and her mother Fantine. Musical Act I Child *Come to Me / Fantine's Death (silent, 2012 film only) * Castle on a Cloud * The Well Scene * The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery * Suddenly (silent, 2012 film only) Adolescent * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention (silent) * I Saw Him Once (1985 cast only) * Rue Plumet – In My Life * A Heart Full of Love * The Attack on Rue Plumet * One Day More Act II * Every Day * Suddenly (Reprise) (2012 film only) * Wedding Chorale (silent) * Valjean's Death * Finale List of Portrayers Musical Child * Maryse Cédolin – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Sylvie Camacho, Priscilla Patron – Original Paris stage cast * Zoë Hart, Jayne O'Mahony, Joanne Woodcock – Original London cast * Donna Vivino – Original Broadway cast * Marissa Dunlop - Complete Symphonic Recording * Heather Brown, Niki Holt, Ilana Miller – Original Canadian cast (also played Young Éponine) * Caroline Batari McPhee, Peyton Foster – first 1988 US tour * Daniella Corey, Kaeilie Travers – 2nd 1988 US tour * Audrey Boitel, Karine Debec, Aurélie Lebarbé – 1991 Paris revival * Marjolojin Mohren – 1991 Dutch cast * Isabelle Wallis – 1991 Broadway Cast * Fae Ashlyn Stevenson, Sienna Timothy, Alexia Neville – 1992 West End Production * Maurine Hargrave, Ellen Constable – 1992 Broadway Cast * Benita Salamanca – 1993 Madrid cast * Natsumi Kurusawa, Shirori Namauchi – 1994 Japanese tour * Hannah Chick – 10th Anniversary Concert 1995 * Sheila Oxford and Wendy Lamb – 1997 Florida cast * Stephanie Mikeo Cohen - 2000 US Tour * Hannah Schembri - 2001 Malta Tour * Pia Mia Perez - St. John's School edition 2006 * Mia Hirsch - Berlin cast 2006 * Tess Adams, Kylie Liya Goldstein, Carly Rose Sonenclar – 2006: Broadway revival (also played Young Éponine) * Alicia Lawrence - Strathcona Christian Academy school edition, 2007 * Adrianna Bertola - 2007 West End cast * Madison Levy- 2008-2009 Hollywood Bowl Cast * Kalie Naftzger - 2009 TexARTS production * Rio Stieson - 2009 Northern Theatre School edition * Mia Jenkins – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 2010 * Samara Clarke - 2010 West End cast * Maja Kwiatkowska - 2010-2011 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Sarah Rose Meldrin - 2011 Florida cast * Catalina Smith - 2011 Madrid cast * Catherine Sacksteder - Huntington Beach High School edition 2012 * Isabelle Allen, Lois Ellington, Ashley Goldberg, Sarah Huttlestone – 2011/12 London cast * Erin Cearlock, Abbey Rose Gould – 25th Anniversary US Tour (also play Young Éponine) * Isabelle Methven – April 2012-October 2012 London's West End Queens Theatre * Scarlet Halton – RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition * Emmi Dawson, Caoimhe Judd, Honey Harrison Maw and Elizabeth Martin – 2013 London Production * Eliza Walker – 2013 Children's Theater Company production * Kitagawa Mai, Kimura Aozora, Shimizu Sion – 25th anniversary Japanese tour * Matilda Shapland, Eva Trodd, and Lucy Simmonds – Current Little Cosettes in the London Production * Ella Ballentine, Saara Chaudry, Madison Oldroyd – 2013 Toronto cast (also played Young Éponine) * Angeli Negron, Mckayla Twiggs, Mia Sinclair Jenness – 2014 Broadway cast (also play Young Éponine) * Madeline Poole - Lawrence Park CI school edition 2014 * Ana Pérez Segura, Martina Vidal, Chiruca Baez Seoane – 2013/14 Los Mierables Spain cast (also play Young Éponine) Adolescent * Fabienne Guyon – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Rebecca Caine – Original London cast * Judy Kuhn – Original Broadway cast, 10th Anniversary Concert * Kymberley Huffman – Original Canadian cast * Ewa Świątek, Anna Widera - 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Joke de Kruijf - 1991 Dutch Cast * Tracy Shayne - Complete Symphonic Recording cast and 1988 Broadway * Yuki Saito -Original Japanese Cast * Honoka Suzuki - 1987-1991 Japanese Tour * Mikiko Shiraki -1989-1991 Japanese tour * Mary Louise Clark - 1988 West End production * Morenike Fadayomi - 1989 Vienna tour * Jacquelyn Piro Donovan - 1989 Broadway production * Melissa Anne Davis - Broadway theatre Imperial Theatre * Gretchen Kingsley - Broadway theatre Imperial Theatre * Jennifer Lee Andrews- Broadway theatre Imperial Theatre * Nicky Adams - 1993, 1994 West End Production * Sarah E. Litzsinger - Broadway theatre Imperial Theatre * Stephanie Waters -Broadway theatre Imperial Theatre * Yuhko Miyamoto- 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Yasuko Sado - 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Hayami Yu - 1997-1999 Japanese tour * Risa Junna - 1997-1999 Japanese tour * Yumi Adachi - 2000-2001 Japanese tour * TOHKO - 2000-2001 Japanese tour * Takako Keiko Horiuchi - 2000-2001 Japanese tour * Claudia Cota - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Yuka Kohno - 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Tamaki Kenmotsu - 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Rina Chinen - 2005 Japanese tour * Nishiura Kaori - 2005-2006 Japanese Tour * Marie Zamora – 1991 Paris revival * Tamra Hayden - 1996 Broadway * Annalene Beechey - 1996, 1997, 1998 west end production * Kate Fisher -1996 Philadelphia tour * Cathy Cogle -1997 West End production * Iva Savidge – 1997 Florida cast * Regan Thiel - 1998 Toronto tour * Christeena Michelle Riggs - 1998 West End production * Hilde Van Wesepoel, Sigrid van Coillie - 1999 Antwerp Tour * Poppy Tierney - 1999 Dublin Tour * Tobi Foster - 2001 Broadway production * Claire Debono - 2001 Malta Tour * Sandra Turley - 2002 West End production * Helen French -2002, 2003 West End production * Jamie Farr - 1999 West End Production, 2004 Copenhagen tour and Powderham castle tour * Julia Moller - 2004 - 2005 - 2006 West End Production * Sierra Boggess - 2006 Washington DC tour * Ali Ewoldt – 2006: Broadway revival * Gina Beck – 2006-2007 West End Production * Idara Victor - 2007 Broadway revival * Claire-Marie Hall – 2007-2008 West End Production * Ashley Batten -2008 Wichita Tour * Leanne Dobinson – 2008-2009 West End Production * Katie Hall – 2009 West End Production, UK tour and 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Myriam Brousseau -2009 Quebec tour * Suzan Seegers - 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast * Tomita Maho - 2007 Japanese tour * Karashima Sae, Mika Kikuchi - 2007-2009 Japanese tour * Sayaka Kanda - 2009-2011 Japanese Tour * Emily Bull – 2009-2010 West End Production * Helen Owen - 2010 West End production * Amanda Jane (AJ) Callaghan -2011 West End Production * Inada Mizuki, Chii Motoko - 2011 Japanese tour * Talía del Val – 2010-2011 (Madrid) 2011-2012 (Barcelona): Los Miserables (Spain revival) * Lee Ji Soo - 2013 South Korean 25th annniversary tour * Ikuyo Aoyama - 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast * Reina Isogai, Kumiko Wakai - 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast * Lucie Jones – 2010-2011 West End Production * Lisa-Anne Wood – 2011-2012 West End Production * Paulina Janczak - 2010/12 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Jennifer Latimer – 2011: 25th Anniversary US Tour * Lauren Wiley – 2012: 25th Anniversary US Tour * Zoe Doano - 2012 West end Production * Giulia Fabbri - 2012 Bologna tour * Harriet Flashman - RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition * Samantha Dorsey – Current in London * Samantha Hill - 2013 Toronto cast * Charlotte Maltby -2014 Broadway production * Emily Langridge - 2013 current Australian Cast * Talía del Val – 2013-2014 Los Miserables: Spanish Tour Movies Child * Kittens Reichert – 1917 film * Andrée Rolane – 1925 film * Gaby Triquet – 1934 films * Marilyn Knowlden – 1935 film * Duccia Giraldi – 1948 film * Patsy Weil – 1952 film * Martine Havet – 1958 film * Loretta Goggi – 1964 mini-series * Vania Vinitsky – 1972 mini-series * Edith González – 1973 series * Joanna Price – 1978 film * Valentine Bordelet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Mimi Newman – 1998 film * Léopoldine Serre – 2000 mini-series * Tamaki Matsumoto - Shoujo Cosette anime 2007 * Isabelle Allen – 2012 film Adolescent * Maria Fromet – 1913 films * Jewel Carmen – 1917 film * Sandra Milovanoff – 1925 film * Josseline Gaël – 1934 films * Rochelle Hudson – 1935 film * Valentina Cortese – 1948 film * Debra Paget – 1952 film * Béatrice Altariba – 1958 film * Giulia Lazzarini – 1964 mini-series * Lesley Roach – 1967 mini-series * Nicole Jamet – 1972 mini-series * Diana Bracho – 1973 series * Caroline Langrishe – 1978 film * Christiane Jean – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Claire Danes – 1998 film * Virginie Ledoyen – 2000 mini-series * Kaori Nozuka - 2007 Shoujo Cosette anime * Amanda Seyfried – 2012 film Gallery Musical lesmisLisa.jpg|Lisa Anne Wood as Cosette with Craig Mather as Marius Judy kuhn.png|Judy Kuhn as Cosette katie-hall-as-cosette.jpeg|Katie Hall as Cosette in the 25th Anniversary Concert 661157-12_katie_hall.png tn-500_lesmis16.jpg|Katie Hall as Cosette, Nick Jonas as Marius Pontmercy and Lea Salonga as Fantine CosetteSamanthaDorsey.jpg|Samantha Dorsey as Cosette tumblr_muds8rqRBD1r3c88xo5_1280.jpg cosette-11.jpg|Mia Jenkins in 25th anniversary concert cosette-2.jpg 246ec030-7dfc-4101-b5c5-03465ccf07be_665x665.jpg|Maja Kwiatkowska as young Cosette TAC-Screencaps-Castle-on-a-Cloud-les-miserables-8034531-839-466.jpg|Hannah Chick in 10th anniversary concert tumblr_mvgekjmpFT1r3c88xo8_500.jpg tumblr_mvgcubgwJ71r3c88xo4_500.jpg tumblr_mvgbovmKK71r3c88xo1_250.png|Talía del Val (Madrid, Barcelona and Spanish Tour productions) tumblr_mvgcubgwJ71r3c88xo2_400.jpg hqdefaultcosmar.jpg|Rebecca Caine as Cosette and Michael Ball as Marius photo_4.JPG tumblr_my2rbjFRBa1s9d4vlo2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_my06umUfSA1rnqzobo1_500.jpg indeks.jpg|Paulina Janczak as Cosette in Roma Theatre in Warsaw DSC_0014.jpg|Roma Theatre, Warsaw tumblr_m6rdy0JuW11ryzv0ko1_400.jpg|Claudi Cota as Cosette in the Mexican version Lesmisprod3.jpg 2306287_orig.png 14e49ba35a30f22f1029a4ccd349fe6e.jpg Film ComeToMe-Cosette.jpg|Young Cosette in Fantine's hallucination C2.jpg|Isabelle Allen as young Cosette cosetteyoung.jpeg cosette_lesmis_2012.jpeg|Amanda Seyfriend as Cosette inmylife.jpeg images.jpeg images-1.jpeg|Cosette and Marius C.jpg tumblr_mmk5qwMEwI1qcelxxo3_1280.png tumblr_mntt72ASui1qd12npo1_1280.jpg les-miserables-screenshot-cosette.jpg tumblr_mhczanxApA1rwahceo1_500.jpg 121226034429-les-miserables-amanda-seyfried-story-top.jpg tumblr_mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o7_1280.png tumblr_mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o6_1280.jpg hqdefaulthrst.jpg|'A heart full of love' tumblr_mtpkp5Dg1J1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg|Little Cosette before leaving the Thénardier's inn tumblr_mtpjyuTGxK1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mu0mnrYILW1qdrg17o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mu0mnrYILW1qdrg17o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mtygdonBMN1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg|Cosette with Jean Valjean tumblr_mrstrdFJ4n1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mvealephei1qzaxfso2_500.png 1998 Film Mimi-Newman-Les-Miserables.3.jpg Danes-cosette-w724.jpg LesMiserables1998-Still4.jpg Les5.png 7j4pvuVXqU.png 3f813af7gw1e29hn9g7wcj.jpg To see more photos, click here. Category:Characters Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters